Master
by KT in the house
Summary: KrisTao / TaoRis Master Kris & Butler Tao REPOST karena dihapus sama adminnya


Cast: Huang ZiTao, Wu YiFan 

Disclaimer: Casts yang pasti milik Tuhan dan OrangTuanya.

Rated: M

Pair: KrisTao/Taoris

Warning: OOC, Boyslove, Lemon, almost pwp, Typos, NC, etc.

Selamat membaca!

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau memanggilku, Master?" Tao memiringkan kepalanya ke pintu yang terbuka di kamar Kris, berdiri canggung di luar sana,ia terlihat gelisah dengan tatapan panas tuannya.

"Kemarilah" dia mendengar perintah Kris dan masuk kedalam, menemukan Kris yang sedang duduk di ujung kasur dengan 3 kancing atas terbuka dan baju nya yang berantakan sambil duduk bersila.

"Apa yang bisa saya lakukan untukmu, Tuan?" Tao membungkuk kepadanya, sambil menyatukan tangannya, dan menutup matanya saat ia mengucapkan hal tersebut.

Ia tidak mendengar jawaban sama sekali, hanya kesunyianlah yang ia dapat. Lalu ia mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Kris mengisyaratkan padanya untuk mendekat dengan jari telunjuknya. Seringai mesum muncul dari wajah si penunjuk saat ia melihat Tao ragu-ragu untuk bergerak maju, mengurangi jarak yang ada di antara mereka berdua.

Ketika Tao sudah cukup dekat, Kris memegang salah satu lengan Tao dan menariknya kedekapannya, membuat laki-laki yang sedikit kecil dari Kris itu terkejut dan memberontak.

"Aku pikir kau sudah tahu apa yang aku inginkan, Tao" Kris membisikkan kata-kata itu dengan nafsunya ke telinga Tao, membuat si yang lebih muda itu merinding dan menutup mata sebagai jawaban.

"T-Tidak, Aku mohon…A-ayah mu akan mendengar-ah!" desah Tao terkejut saat Kris mulai menciumi leher Tao, genggaman di pinggang ramping Tao semakin lama semakin kuat."Master, tolong-ngh! berhenti.." Ia memohon sekali lagi, berusaha keras mendorong Kris jauh-jauh.

"Panggil aku Kris" pria tinggi itu berbicara, lalu menyusupkan jari-jari hangatnya kedalam kemeja polos putih Tao, mengusap kulit lembut itu dengan tangan yang berpengalaman. "Kris, berhenti..ah! Kris! " Tao menggigit bibir cheri nya, berusaha untuk tidak membiarkan rasa nikmat itu memenuhi otaknya.

"Tapi ini semakin membaik Tao, ... lihat" titah Kris, menyelinapkan tangannya ke bagian bawah belakang untuk meremas pantat Tao, memijatnya dengan rakus dan menamparnya dengan maksud agar Tao menyerahkan diri ke dirinya.

"Heh, aku suka sekali saat kau menjadi penurut seperti ini Tao" ia menambahkan dan mendorong Tao ke kasur lembut tersebut, menyatukan bibirnya ke bibir lembut Tao saat bibir Tao terbuka untuknya, membiarkan Kris menyelinapkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Tao.

"A-ayah mu... mmph!" protes Tao, saat Kris merobek rompi dan kemejanya, menampilkan dada putih Tao yang sudah terbumbui bercak merah terang.

"Kalau kamu tidak ingin ketahuan, aku sarankan kamu menurut denganku" geram Kris, mengarahkan mulutnya ke salah satu puting Tao, melingkari puting tersebut dengan lidahnya dan menghisapnya terus menerus.

"Ah! Ngh! Mnh-ahn! K-Kris-ah!" desah Tao, menarik rambut Kris dengan perlahan seakan menyuruhnya untuk meneruskan hal tersebut. "Kau suka?" tanya Kris takjub, dijawab dengan anggukan singkat oleh Tao yang sedang menutupi matanya dengan tangannya. "Aku selalu tahu kau suka"

Ia memegang bahu Tao dan menariknya, menggigiti dadanya sekali lagi sebelum melepaskan celana Tao dan melepaskan pakaiannya yang masih ia kenakan, Kris menarik selimut ke tubuh telanjang mereka saat ia dengan rakusnya melumat bibir Tao, mendorong lidahnya untuk masuk ke mulut si pelayan dan menarik rambutnya, mengarahkan kepalanya agar mendapatkan akses yang lebih baik.

Tangannya yang lain menjelajah ke bawah, menggengam penis Tao dengan genggaman yang lumayan kasar, mengeluarkan geraman datar dari si tuan muda. Ia menghisap leher tao, mengelus daging keras yang ada di tangannya saat Tao merespon dengan mengalungkan tangannya di leher Kris, membuat Tao menggelinjang dengan nikmat.

"Ja-Jangan menggodaku" Tao mendengus di bahu Kris, namun ia melemparkan kepalanya kebelakang saat Kris membalasnya dengan genggaman yang kuat pada penis nya dan mengigitnya lehernya dengan kasar.

"TAO! Dimana kau?!" Teriak suara asing dari luar kamar Kris. "Aku membutuhkanmu untuk membawa dokumen ini saat aku pergi keluar!" Teriak suara itu sekali lagi.

"T-tunggu sebentar, Tuan! Sa-saya akan turun-ah!" Tao mencoba untuk tidak mendesah dalam jawabannya. Pintu kamar Kris terbuka lebar, Tao mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena lupa menutup pintu kamar Kris tersebut. "K-Kris… ayah mu memanggilku…berhenti ah...ah" ia menggertak saat Kris menuruni mulutnya kebawah melewati dada dan perut Tao, lalu berhenti tepat di depan penis Tao yang tegang.

"Kris…ah!" ia buru-buru mengambil bantal dan menempatkannya di mulutnya, mendesah .sekencang-kencangnya saat Kris mengulum nya, menjilati penis nya yang ereksi dan menghisapnya dengan rakus.

"Huang Zitao!" Ayah Kris berteriak. "Apa yang terjadi di atas sana?!"

Tao panik, mendengar suara langkah kaki semakin dekat dan dekat saat Tuan Wu naik tangga ke kamar Kris. "Tao?" dia bilang.

"Oh tidak, tidak seperti ini... tidak dengan posisi seperti ini-ngh!" Tao menjerit di otaknya saat dia mencoba mendorong kepala Kris jauh-jauh, namun gagal karna si Tuan muda malah memegang pinggul Tao dan membawa kakinya ke bahunya.

"Tao?" Bayangan Tuan Wu sudah terlihat dari kejauhan, siap-siap untuk melihat apa yang sedang terjadi. "Ah! S-sial!" Tao mengutuk dirinya dan menutup matanya, bersiap untuk mendapatkan ocehan dan ditendang keluar dari kekeluargaan tersebut.

"Ta—!"

KRING KRING

"oh! Telepon.." Tuan Wu tiba-tiba mengucap saat telepon berdering, bayangan ia pun menghilang dan turun terburu-buru ke bawah, mengangkat telepon dan langsung berbicara dengan orang lain yang menelpon tersebut.

Tao mendesah dengan keras dan mengistirahatkan kepalanya kembali ke bantal, hati nya tak henti-henti berhenti berdetak dengan kencang saat dia mencoba untuk menenangkan diri. Aksinya tersebut tiba-tiba melebur saat kris menggigit penisnya, menggesekkan giginya ke penis Tao yang membuat Tao kaget dan melihat kepala Kris yang sedang naik turun.

"Hey! S-sakit... ah! Ugh... mmh!" rengek Tao saat si pemuda yang tinggi mendesah, menaik turunkan kepalanya, menikmati penis Tao, penis Tao mengenai tenggorokkan belakangnya, saat Tao mendorong pinggulnya ke atas.

"Yah! Huang Zitao! Aku harus pergi sekarang. Pastikan kamu membawa berkas-berkas ini ke ruangan ku, mengerti?" Kata Tuan Wu saat dia mengambil jaket dan kunci mobilnya, "dan Kris! Jangan membolos sekolah lagi kali ini!" Ia menambahkan sebelum menutup pintu.

Kris menyeringai saat mendengar pintu tertutup, melepaskan kulumannya dari Tao sambil menjilat bibirnya dari pre-cum. "Privasi juga akhirnya" bisik Kris dan mencium Tao lagi membiarkan Tao merasakan cairannya sendiri,

"Tao..." bisik ia, melepaskan ciumannya dari bibir Tao lalu mencium pipinya, menggigit kecil kulit lembut itu sebelum menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher si pelayan.

"Anda akan telat untuk sekolah, M-master" Tao berucap malu-malu, membiarkan mulutnya ternganga saat Kris menghembuskan nafasnya ke telinganya, matanya yang sayu membuat penglihatannya buram. "Persetan dengan sekolah. Aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu denganmu "

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Hai, aku author baru ffn u.u aku belom pernah publish fic, karena aku baru pemula =_=v dari dulu aku hanya baca dan komen2 ;;_;; mohon bimbingannya ya senpai-senpai / sunbae-sunbae yang ada ^^)9 Ini masih chap 1 T-T akan kuusahakan secepatnya untuk update

REVEW PLS? ^^


End file.
